grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ross Noften
Ross Noften is the leader and founding member of Team REYN, a Class V lion Faunus Huntsman volunteer associate to Global Justice, earning the name Eyes of the Lion. Appearance Ross is a young man in his 20s, a mob of light brown hair with a pair of green eyes and wearing glasses. Wears a dark green formal suit with a dark long coat with a crest as a badge and a pair of gloves. As a lion-type faunus he has a tail usually hidden under his coat at times. Biography Early Life In his youth, Ross was considered a historian in his school as he felt the need to understand the lost secrets of the world's past such as the Forgotten Age and the Connected Era with records of "Metal Men" of various types, ancient dragons. Graduated with high honours and studied in Nevernest Academy to become a huntsman, while after earning his status as a Huntsman, Ross made a trip to A. Nigma Academy in Canada where he learnt some hidden clues about it's founder's sudden disappearance and the sudden rise of the Satyra but was unable to find much when someone tried to ambush him one night, proven his theory that someone didn't want him from knowing the answers. Sometime afterwards he went to Malibu University on a lecture on equality of all races; Human, Faunus, and Mobian, there he met Sam Noften who was impressed by his work, the two connected well and eventually became a married couple sometime after university, even after finding out she works as an agent of one of Global Justice's branch division known as WHOOP. Although he met the Saturdays and worked alongside them on archeological sites, but not a member of the Secret Scientists, met his wife in San Fransokyo when visiting the university and Yara , offered her a spot on his new team. Later met the viking warrior of Berk, Erika Ahlberg in her airship the ''Stormfly'' and the Mobian named North. With their skills and worked together on a mission, they made an official hunter team. Mission in GrimmFall While on their return to America after a mission in Kumari Kandam where they received a call from GrimmFall to arrive to help fellow Huntsmen and heroes. When they arrive, they fought several Vehicon Drones on the way and arrived to the Mayors office where they were greeted by Callie Briggs and the Swat Kats. He contacted Sam Noften about the Battle of the Hall of Justice for possible information the Global Justice has found. Giving their report to the mayor and the Justice Friends of their discovery about Satyra along with connections with the Fallen. Giving the task to work alongside the two heroes from Earth-16 and giving them a demonstration of how a huntsman fights with their semblance. Upon finding out from Erika that a mercenary named Leonidas Van rook had found about the Hidden World, a sanctuary of Dragons from Bertha the Barbarian they set off to the Barbaric Archipelago and meet her people of New Berk to warn them of the danger. Dragon Sanctuary Journeyed towards Erika’s home island they met the village (while in a brawl) and met the chieftain and her father, Lodin Alhberg among them and informed him of the startling news until they learned that Doyle also contacted him as well about this. Taking the time to refuel and prepare for the coming battle until the next day he also applied Superboy and Artemis the information about the villains they be facing. Made their next journey to the Isle of Berk and slipped through until they were caught and beaten by Van Rook and Bertha’s hired thugs, alongside Doyle with his cover blown but in reality we’re just bpart of the plan using Yara and the two dragons they brought with; Moonlight and Stryker to deal with the mercenaries and easily escaped. Curious to wonder hie they easily beat them thinking the two didn’t have them the full knowledge of the island’s reputation. Despite this, he and the rest gather to catch up to Van Rook and Bertha to stop them from going after Hiccup to lead them to the Hidden World. They successfully found Hiccup before the two could with Yara's vortex semblance and gave Erika time to fight him while the rest dealt with Van Rook. Crom Picked up on the way with WHOOP's head of branch Jerry Lewis to call for them on a situation about the situations of an ancient god known as Crom Cruach. Personality Ross is sociable, charming and strong leadership being the team leader, willing to put his life ahead of others as his duty of being a hunter, admires the Justice Friends and fan of Mayor Sebben. But doesn't appreciate those who would take the role of huntsmen and heroes for selfish needs like fame and fortune. When in battle, he is serious when facing powerful foes such as Grimm or supervillains, while as a genius he is also open-minded to possibilities such as the origins of the Grimm and interest in being a historian or teacher someday to future generations when being inspired by a professor he met named Lennox Macduff, but will keep on being a huntsman when need to offer his assistance. Despite being a genius he is willing to admit there are limits of his skills and learn from his mistakes, but if a plan goes too easy then expected Ross would feel keep his senses alert for anything if he is proven right. He has shown to be devoted to his wife despite both of them being agents and huntsmen, they were able to make the relationship work. It is noted that he has some issues with P.O.I.N.T. and hardly trusts them. Also a fan of the Wacky races and the tournaments. Powers and Abilities Skilled tactician, highly skilled with speed and agility then strength but makes up for his semblance to predict their following movements to make up for defense and counter-attacks against his opponents. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and use of his swords in a duel. As a class-V huntsman, Ross is considered to be an elite and able to take on stronger foes and Grimm. By his own admission Ross is physically the third strongest member of Team REYN, behind North and Erika but superior to Yara. His skill is great enough for Artemis Crock to believe he would be a match for her father and sister, both highly skilled mercenaries in their world. Aura Sage Green Semblance Known as Foresight, he is able to follow and predict someone's movements seconds before it happens and counters them. Weapons Night Stars, two swords as his primary weapons and very skilled in swordsmanship, they could attract each other using the gravity Dust in them and connect into a double-edged sword. Relationships Romances Sam Noften - Ross met Sam in Malibu University and the two bonded quickly over common interests both found, started dating and afterwards married her. Despite their status of huntsmen and agents, the two proved to make it work and made effords to spend time between missions as he still loves her dearly. Allies Team REYN - As the leader of the huntsman team, he considers them his friends and allies to work alongside. Having to have met each of them from different places across the globe and gained each other's friendship and trust to form a team. Global Justice - It is possible he has worked with them a few times as an agent for recognising his talent and gifts. It is also where his wife works as an agent and trust them completely. Justice Friends - Considered to be allies with them as much as the Global Justice. Satyra - Ross has a complete despise and loath towards the anti-human terrorists in their belief of 'liberation' for Faunus and Mobian races treated badly by humans. He sees their way as barbaric and disgust for causing more problems then solving them. It is noted that he has been investigating the leader's true purpose and origins of how he rose to power, becoming a target for Satyra agents. Artemis -''' 'Superboy -' '''Neutral P.O.I.N.T. - So far he doesnt trust the academy that's run by heroes who work for the government agency, especially its principal Fox Tail for personal reasons. Enemies Fallen - Quotes Gallery Ross Nofton logo.png ross.jpg Trivia * Ross is an original character and not based on any known canon characters. * In chapter 134 it is revealed he is married to Sam, as sources revealed to be the character from Totally Spies. * He also studied in Nevernest Academy. * It was implied upon Ross's first arrival in New Berk that he was a little jumpy being close to the edge. Category:Huntsmen Category:Characters Category:Faunus